rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Rosalia Prescott
Evelyn Rosalia Prescott, also known as Evie, is a witch that resides in the kingdom of Stormwind. Appearance Evie stands at roughly 5'7'' and has a pale complexion. She herself is unhealthily thin and weighs only 127 pounds. Her cheekbones are slightly narrow and set arguably high, almost lining up with the bridge of her nose in height. She has two arguably narrow-set but big eyes, both with a mostly unusual color -- Instead of the former ice-blue tint, they were tained and twisted into a wicked red color. Nonetheless, they have a slightly blood-red rim around the iris and the pupil was almost completely black, only donning a barely noticeable red tint. Her hair is also red -- Dark red, natural in color. Her skin is almost bleach-white and dons a faint, fleshy colour. She often wears make-up, that being two streaks down her eyes and a short lipstick-line on her lower lip, along with a red eye-liner and eyeshadow. Her lips are thin and slightly wide, and her cheeks are a little concave. Her jaw is arguably narrow, fitting to her slightly oval head-shape, and her chin has a faint jut coming forward and down. Her overall head is slightly narrow to give it an oval shape. Her body was not gifted -- In fact, she looks a little unhealthy and emaciated if anything. Her chest is small, her waist thin and her rear also not too big. The only thing she was truly gifted in is her proficiency in fel-magic and her silver tongue. Personality Simply stated, Evie does not care about what happens around her. She appears completely free of conflict at all times, and always is either completely polite or overly hostile to someone. Due to her strange proficiency in acting, she is able to to appear happy when she is unhappy and vice versa. It is never known what truly happens in her mind, but she herself is quite paranoid and tends to avoid paladins and priests if the situation wills it and has an outright hate for every Worgen in existence. She doesn't seem to care about the differences of the Alliance and the Horde and more cares about furthering her own goals. She also seems to be partially obsessed with finding either a replacement for her husband or bringing him back, however it is unknown which it is. Abilities Evie is a very competent mage and witch at the same time. She studied and mastered the art of abjuration and enchantment and also excels at fire- and frost magic. She also is very competent at using fel magic, not in the sense of hurling massive balls of green fire, but in the sense of manipulating one's mind and afflicting their bodies with curses. She also masters demonology to a degree, knowing many weaknesses about some demonic creatures. Of course, she also knows how to summon them. Physically, Evie does not know or bring much. She is frail and weak and can likely be taken care of with a few well-placed punches. However, she was taught in the art of using daggers, and often tries to avoid being punched to force a blade into her opponent's back. She also is known to be a silver tongue, and thanks to her proficiency in acting, she is able to genuinely sound confused and fake many emotions very easily. She is also able to lie with little problems. wip Category:Human Category:Back story Category:Alliance